


Claymore x Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi, could be a collection if I get my shit together, might follow yugi x galatea, random cute short, will have many shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: This is a collection of shorts that are Claymore x Yu-Gi-Oh! that I have done/am doing for a bit of fun.  Hopefully the pairings/settings are interesting enough for everyone to find something that they like.





	1. Yugi x Galatea

_Galatea_  
  
The water poured down, soaking everything in its path.  I stood in the middle of the falling rain, my yoki keeping me warm enough for the time being.  I couldn't sense the warriors or Agatha and I was worried.  The rain poured down hard soaking my torn nun's habit and clothing.  Injuries bled as I struggled to maintain calm.  Damn I didn't know where I was.  I cursed as I listened to strange sounds that made no sense to me.  I could hear strange honking sounds, from what though I didn't know I could sense the minuscule aura of humans bustling about their normal day, voices yelling and the horrible honking noises that I couldn't hear much past. I could hear yelling voices and screaming.  I could feel the blood running down my stomach and I needed to regenerate my right arm.  I tightened my grip on my claymore, now in my left hand as I tried to detect what yoki I could.  Human energy radiated everywhere so I knew that I was somewhere with a lot of humans in one place.  I sighed and focused on controlling that part of my mind and making the wounds heal.  Human voices faded in to the background and I heard some voices close to me, but I didn't pay them any attention as I was focused on what I was doing, healing and regenerating, even that was enough to keep my focus.  The yoma half willingly rose and burbled, healing me and not affecting my body in any other way.  I heard a voice among the others.  It was soft yet firm at the same time, it made me feel calm just listing to it,  
"Hey, are you alright?" the voice came closer and something blocked the rain from falling on me anymore, "You're hurt, can you stand?"  
Somehow I found my voice, "I'm just fine, I'm used to injuries like this," I sounded like I always did, confident, sure but inside I was turmoil and chaos.  I stood shakily only just realising that I'd actually been down.  I heard the sound of the human shift, but it was as if they were determined to keep the rain off me.  
  
 _Third Person_  
  
It was raining hard and Yugi had only just finished a day of mindless school work.  He lifted the umbrella up and sighed.  It was cold and he was feeling down.  Joey was busy and Téa was out at work.  He was going to see if Tristan was happy to hang out with him, but Tristan was with his girlfriend, so Yugi was walked home alone.  He noticed that there was a crowd of people around a side street and hastily headed over to see what was going on.  Sitting in the mud was a woman with long light blond hair.  Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding.  Her right arm was missing and she gripped a massive sword in her left hand.  No one seemed to want to get near the woman so Yugi walked up to her, "Hey are you alright?" he asked her, "You're hurt can you stand?"   
He held his umbrella up over her head to stop any more rain falling on her.  Her face looked tight but she said calmly "I'm fine, I'm used to injuries like this."  
As she got to her feet Yugi held the umbrella up so that she wouldn't get any wetter than what she was.  She seemed to be walking fine so he decided to help her, "I have somewhere you can stay if you need it," he offered.  She turned towards his voice and he saw milk white orbs regard him and then she spoke again "Thank you," she walked fluidly after him as Yugi guided her to the place that he'd grown up in since he was a child.  He looked around the shop, but his grandfather wasn't there.  Yugi looked at the woman again; she was really pretty despite the fact that she had scars on her face. "Ok, there are some stairs here," he told her.  She stepped up carefully, and then she spoke, "Why would you be so kind to a stranger?"  
"You look like you need help," Yugi replied, "it's only natural that someone helps you…besides it'll be easier to call the hospital from here,"  
Yugi took another look at her and noticed that the wounds seemed to be healing.  He paused as he wondered how someone could heal so quickly.  Also now that he noticed it, her right arm seemed to be regenerating, though he couldn't be too sure.  The white orbs looked at him again and Yugi felt as if he was being read.  
"We'll need to take our shoes off here," Yugi told her calmly, fetching a pair of guest slippers that looked like they'd fit her.  The woman carefully placed the sword down and pulled off her shoes.  Yugi realised that she was still wet and probably cold as well.  
"Hold on, I'll get you a towel to dry off with," Yugi told her, rushing off to the linin press to get her a towel.  The woman didn't move and she wasn't even shaking, though Yugi was sure that given the weather she should have been cold.  He wrapped the towel around her and she simply rubbed her hair dry.  By the time she was half dry the towel was drenched.  Not just with water but with some blood as well.  Yugi guided her in; he made sure that she was as comfortable as she could be.  He wondered if there was another way to help her when he realised that she would need a bath.  He carefully guided her to the bathroom and set her up with a hot bath.  They talked for quite some time, Yugi telling discovering that she was nothing more than a tool to serve masters that saw her as expendable.  He was horrified that someone could do that to another person, but he held his tongue, vowing that he would care for this woman.  He found out that her name was Galatea.  Yugi told her that he would be right back once he got her some fresh clothing.  
  
 _Galatea_  
  
I sat in the half heated room surprised by the human's kindness.  By Yugi's kindness, it is warm here in this room, and I decide that I'm going to stay quiet, lest break the dream that I'm in.  I take a deep breath and sigh.  He must have been horrified by the disfiguring scar on my body.  He didn't show it at all acting as if it were nothing to him.  I slowly lower my body down, perhaps sitting would help me.  I still can't believe that this is even happening to me at all.  I knew that something had changed the course of my fate but I didn't know what.  I sighed as the room seemed to warm now and focused on my right arm regenerating.  I hear footsteps and I wonder why they sound the way they do.  Yugi radiates an energy I have never seen in another human.  It's as if he is another type of human all together.  I liken the energy to a warrior's yoki aura it's so bright compared to most humans.  He enters the room and I know at once what is required,  
"You don't have to help me…" I begin, but he softly interrupts me,  
"I hope you don't mind Galatea, but I will have to at least show you the lay out of the bathroom,"  
"If you must," I sigh, and I feel a smallish hand take mine and guide me carefully around a smallish room.  I memorise each surface and smell that I can so that I can move safely in the room.  I know that it will take me quite some time before I can know it as well as my home in Rabona, but it will do for now.  I listen as he leaves and carefully remove the torn clothing.  There was no real use for it now, I would have to find a way to either repair the damage that I did to it, or buy new cloths.  No sooner does the thought cross my mind then do I curse as I realise that I can do nothing of the sort for myself.  I have no money what so ever and I now realise that I have nothing to repay Yugi's kindness.  I curse at my lack of sight and vision.  If only I knew what I was facing and could see what was going on rather than being blind.  I sigh as I realise that there was no going back from the choice that I made.  I heave a sigh and find the bath.  The water is hot; it bites in to my still healing flesh.  I gasp, but it is too low for the human ear to detect.  I hear a faint shuffle of footsteps and someone enters.  I hasten to fully cover myself up,  
"It's ok, I'm not looking," Yugi's voice reassures me, "not that I haven't seen it before any way…" he mutters placing something down for me.  I hear him leave and I wonder what he's put down.  I sigh and wash myself and walk over to where the towel was.  I dried myself off and went looking for my torn dress, which was better than nothing.  My hands falter on a soft garment that I'd never felt before.  I knew that it wasn't mine at once, yet it felt about the right size for me.  I put it on and realise that Yugi must have got it for me.  I feel strange that he would even do that for me who he hardly knows, but I'm touched all the same.  I walk out of the room and startle him.  We both laugh and Yugi makes a strange sound one that is almost pitying and shocked at the same time.  So he truly saw the scar now.  Or rather he saw part of the scar that made it clear that I wasn't human in anyway.  I hang my head, but Yugi guides me again, gently taking my hand, I follow reluctantly.  He keeps his pace steady and walks straight.  He comes to a stop and I notice a different smell.  I take a deep breath and instinctively walk forwards; the room seems safe enough for me…  
  
  
 _Six months later Galatea_  
I'm sitting near the window half-drunk with sleep, my claymore kindly stored away.  Yugi's mother's voice is calling him to school again like it has for the past six months.  Her reaction was one of shock when she first saw me, but she quickly became a kind host, seeing to whatever need I had, much like Yugi himself had done before me.  My right arm had regenerated within a week from the storm that brought me in to Yugi's life and world.  I often thought about the children of Rabona and my nights are always filled with worry for what I couldn't do.  I am half jolted by Yugi's presence.  I look towards what I sense is his energy,  
"Good morning Galatea," Yugi half sings his voice penetrates the blackness that holds me fast, "I hope I didn't disturb you,"  
"Not at all," I tell him, stretching my body out and moving from the window.  
I soon find that I have the strangest feeling of calm that had helped me feel fine.  I would just sleep another time.  
  
I know that something is up when hear the sound of clothing on my bed.  I realise that Yugi had put them there and I carefully feel the fabric between my hands, it's different and strange.  I have trouble putting it on and with help I am soon ready.  Yugi and I head out like normal and I catch myself wondering why I can sense him better than any other human and I dismiss the thought.  I will never get how I can sense Yugi any more than work him out.  I sit down and get the feeling that we are moving along.  I hear strange sounds that I was sure wouldn't surprise Miria in any way; she always seemed to know more than she let in on.  I sighed as memories of the past pushed me through the day, my mother's singing and my father's rough hands, the hands of labour, my younger brothers' happy games and laughter, the happy times that I shared with my family.  How I wished things would go back to those times when my hair had colour and my family were still alive.  I'm sure that my desire is heartfelt among the warriors who'd lost their family tragically, though I'd heard a few stories, several of which were quite disturbing.  I'd never told Miria, but I'd hear of one warrior forced to forget everything about herself, and only remember her name.  No one knew who she was, I was sure that it was something that you'd want to hide from your comrades at any rate.  I sighed as the movement stopped.  I felt Yugi's hand in mine and we stepped out to face the new day.  
  
 _Third person_  
The students at Domino City High all gaped as Yugi lead his new "friend" to class.  She was tall, so tall in fact that she was almost as tall as Kaiba, her long flowing blond hair riveting most of the girls' attention to her.  The boys were too busy starting at her breasts and hips.  They all knew that she was blind.  The guys found it odd that this girl said little and had yet to learn the art of not talking to everyone with her wit.  Only Yugi matched her in a battle of words, and they heard that Galatea liked a man with wit.  Galatea was something of an oddity, with Téa taking a dislike to the tall woman who certainly had Yugi's attention, for reasons that the others knew were different from the rest of the boys.  Joey had been sitting in his chair when Galatea walked past.  The whole class were now long since used to the fact that despite being blind, Galatea could match the boys when it came to sport.  They weren't pleased when they saw her out rank most of the guys in the higher classes.  Yugi sat in his seat and waited for the teacher to enter the room.  Miss Kurani had been away for a long time, and Yugi still didn't know why.  Joey had told him that the teacher had run away when it was shown just how ugly her true face was.  Tristan had laughed and Yugi blinked, at the time he'd been meaning to ask Atem if he knew what had happened, but with everything that had happened had thrown the question out of Yugi's mind, and now that Atem was gone Yugi realised that he'd never asked the question.  He sighed as the first bell sounded.  The day was going to be much the same as yesterday and he knew it.  
  
The second bell rung and the school day was in full swing.  No one knew why but Yugi suddenly left the school grounds with Galatea.  Téa hadn't seen Yugi leave, but she did hear about it.  She ran to the gates as Yugi appeared to be walking out of them.  She followed Yugi and Galatea wondering what Galatea was doing pulling Yugi out of school.  She followed the pair as they walked towards the Domino City Museum.  Téa wondered why Yugi would be taking Galatea to the museum, but she ran after them all the same.  
  
Yugi had heard very little about the Middle Ages and he decided to see if fate had brought Galatea to him in that fateful winter storm.  He wondered why he felt drawn to her, was she something to do with the fact that he missed Atem?  Yugi consciously looked around himself whenever he thought of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh whose soul was brought to Yugi to find his right path.  Perhaps that was Galatea's purpose that her soul had lost its way and needed to go back.  Something told Yugi that he might just be wrong and what brought Galatea to him was fate, that she was crafted for him as he was for her.  Yugi looked at Galatea and held her hand.  He was sure that there was something that he seemed to be missing.  He searched the museum from one end to the other but he couldn't see a single sword that matched the one that Galatea used.  Yugi looked high and he looked low.  By the time the afternoon sun was hitting the tiles Yugi felt despair.  He was no surer as to how Galatea came to him or why.  Yugi sat in the café with Galatea.  He had a steaming mug of hot chocolate while Galatea declined a drink.  Yugi was racking his brains for an answer as to what was going on.  He was unaware that Téa had been following the two since the second bell of the day.  Yugi yawned loudly and then Galatea suggested they head back home.  Yugi got up and offered Galatea his hand, which she took and they walked out of the café together, Téa looked on in confusion and then realised that she had work so she had to leave the two in order to keep her job.  
  
The walk home was a quiet affair.  Yugi was calm and Galatea was thoughtful.  She let her mind wander a bit and then stopped suddenly; she had heard something that Yugi wouldn't have heard.  It was a sound that she knew was wrong, the sound of a human getting hurt.  She tensed and Yugi stopped,  
"What is it Galatea?" Yugi asked her,  
"Something's not right," Galatea said, "someone's hurt"  
Galatea suddenly felt a yoki, she realised that it was a comrade.  It was Miria.  Galatea swore loudly, making Yugi jump,  
"Galatea?" Yugi asked worried,  
"Of all the warriors, it had to be her," Galatea drew in a deep breath, "the person that's hurt is Miria, a comrade of mine, she will have silver eyes, as I used to have."  
Galatea headed towards Miria's yoki but as usual it moved to fast for Galatea to track it.  
  
She sat depressed at how close she was to seeing a comrade.  Yugi tried to cheer her up but Galatea said that she wanted to be sure that all would be well with Miria first.  Yugi listened in fascination as Galatea explained the finer art of reading "yoki" Galatea told Yugi that Miria was a close comrade, though they only really knew each other through distance and name, having met only once before.  
  
 _Galatea_  
I am still reeling with shock as Miria's yoki makes a steady recovery.  I can't believe what's going on.  Miria is here, what has flung the two of us in to this strange world?  I shiver and shake at what I can't change.  
  
The night is long and when I do sleep I hear a voice in my ear telling me that not all is what it seems and the answer is far away in a time I can't go back to.  
  
Days turn into months and months turn in to nearly four years.  I still try to find Miria's yoki, but she's hiding it too well.  Yugi tries to help in whatever way he can and we had become closer because of the care and kindness that he gives to me.  Our marriage was quiet and soft, only a select few were invited, Téa choosing not to come at all, much to Yugi's dismay.  He had hoped to mend things with his old friend, but ever since we met, Téa had taken a dislike to me that she never really got over, despite the fact that I was close to Yugi as she'd been before we got married at all.  I certainly didn't know his past as well as she did, nor did he know mine.  We still knew each other reasonably well; he knew what I was and who I was meant to work for and chose to leave changing the fate that surely happen if I'd chosen to stay with them.  Yugi for his part spoiled me often, making me as comfortable as possible even though I knew my way around the house pretty well now.  He was quite inventive in the way he helped me to remember the layout of our new house.  He made each room have a different scent so that I could pick up where in the house that I was.  He then made painstakingly sure that nothing was moved so that I wouldn't get hurt.  I had to smile at his efforts despite the fact of the power of the senses left to me.  I tried not to laugh at what Yugi had done, but I giggled just a little.  It made me feel rather warm that Yugi treated me like a human.  It was something that I treasured and I realised that each day I had with him was a day that I needed to cherish as much as I physically could.  I decided that I was going to rest in the sun when I felt a yoki raised in pain.  I froze and sat bolt upright disturbing my book that I read with my fingers.  It didn't matter,  
"Yugi!" I cried,  
"Galatea are you ok?" Yugi's footsteps rushed in and I realised that I'd gone and tore a couple of stiches.  I turned towards his voice,  
"Miria's in pain," my voice was strained and I could hear Yugi's soft gasp,  
"So her yoki is visible?" he asked,  
"Yes," I replied, "I think I know where she is…"


	2. Seto x Miria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto has a normal day at work...mostly. So what happens when a woman from another world entirely appears?

_It was a normal day for me in the office.  Running Kaiba Corporation was no small task and required my whole undivided attention.  I ran through the usual tasks that filled my day.  I answered the phones like normal and wrote reports.  I listened to my blond haired over active cousin Yuganna playing on the rug with her pens and pencils, drawing some sort of picture, her latest art piece that she was so sure was the next greatest piece of work.  I sighed as the phone rang yet another time.  Yuganna heard what I was thinking so she answered the phone,_  
"Welcome to Kaiba Corporation, Yuganna speaking, how can I assist you?" she asked.  I gaped at her.  Not once had anyone taught her how to answer to the phone.  I listened despite the fact that I didn't have to.  Yuganna handled the phone like a pro, even getting the person's details and offering to see if I was able to take the call.  She then politely put the person on hold.  
"It's Pegasus," she told me, "he wanted to ask a favour of you…alright, I'll take a message,"  
Sometimes I loved the fact that Yuganna could read minds, it saved me time on having to speak and she would really come in handy, if she wasn't so hyperactive like she was.  I ran a hand through my short brown hair and sighed.  Yuganna's energy made me feel worn out.  I would need something to eat, I realised as my stomach growled with hunger,  
"I'll hold the fort; you can count on me Seto!" Yuganna told me.  She looked up at me with her pale Yugi Muto like large blue eyes and smiled.  Her blond hair flowed to just below her shoulders and she had it pulled back in to a low ponytail braid, complete with a purple ribbon in it.  I heaved a sigh and pulled on my white coat, outside would be bitterly cold and I knew that Yuganna would be shivering out in the snow.  Even though the heaters were on inside Yuganna was still wearing her light purple jacket with the faux fur collar.  Underneath that she wore a black skirt and white knitted jumper.  Her black tights should have been enough to keep her legs warm, but I doubted that they did much.  I headed out the door and decided to turn the heat up a bit for her, and then I knew that she would be aware that I was going to get her something to eat as well, because she would be hungry as well.  
  
I walked through the snow, rather than taking the limo like I sometimes did.  I wanted to walk today for a reason that I couldn't describe.  It was nice to walk in the snow and it got me thinking about a time when I was young.  I paused as I caught sight of two children playing with each other.  They threw snowballs at each other with atypical skill.  I remembered the day that my father took Mokuba and I out for the day to play in the snow.  We made a snow man and had a snowball fight.  I smiled, something that Yuganna said often that made me look a whole lot better than when I didn't.  I had only met her mother, my aunt once before Yuganna was born.  She was a beautiful woman and Yuganna resembled her quite a lot, though she didn't have her mother's calm nature at any rate.  The Lady Yamara had said that I looked a lot like my own mother, tall white skin and dark blue intense eyes that saw details faster than the fussiest perfectionist, and I had been honoured that she would even say that to me.  I sighed now as the bitter wind blew across the street, forcing what people were out towards the shelter of the tall buildings.  I shivered but stayed out in the open, walking like a lone figure despite the fact that there were a couple of others wondering in the middle of the street.  Something felt out of place to me, though I didn't know what it was that felt wrong.  The air blew, the wind cut in to my thin frame, despite the fact that I had a thick jacket on, complete with a scarf to keep my neck shielded from the cold.  I sighed and entered a building, the doorbell clanged as I entered, announcing my arrival.  
  
The whole room was silent for a time, and then talk started up again as if nothing had happened.  I made my way calmly to the counter and carefully extracted myself from the scarf that Yuganna had made for me.  Most people would wonder why I would wear such a silly scarf, but it wasn't because not wearing it would hurt Yuganna's feelings, but because she made it just for me.  I sighed and folded the scarf over my left arm and pulled out my wallet.  I looked at the selection of food and I knew at once what to get Yuganna.  I got her some chicken teriyaki, while I ordered a simple drink and sandwich.  The teriyaki bento was warm and smelled nice, I told them to send it to my office, like usual and headed back outside.  I re wrap the scarf and it is then that I notice a figure on the ground.  I walk closer and I don't believe what I am seeing.  The snow around the figure is red with blood; their almost white blond hair is drenched in blood as well.  I am shocked.  Things like this have never happened in Domino city in the whole time I've been here.  I rush over to whoever it was, and I gasp in shock.  
  
Lying in the snow was a woman.  I feel sick as I take in a roughly stitched wound that ran from her neck right down to between her hips.  She was naked and probably suffering from hypothermia.  I quickly checked to see if she had a pulse.  I was surprised that her heart was still beating at all, based on the injuries that she had.  I rung the ambulance at once and tried to assess just how badly injured she was.  The ambulance arrived swiftly and there was a blur of commotion and activity as the woman was lifted up carefully on to a stretcher and carried in to the ambulance.  I don't know why, but I stayed with her, as if drawn to her somehow in a way that I couldn't explain.  They rushed her in theatre as her life now depended on what the doctors could do.  
  
Hours pass and after what feels like an eternity, the woman is carried out in to recovery.  I am surprised that they have her in a hospital gown, but I can see that they had re done some of her stitching, the wound closed neater than what it was when I first saw it, when it was just a half gaping wound like earlier.  Her eyes are closed and despite the wound on her face she is quite pretty.  Yuganna came in, half running half crying with fear on her small face as she slammed in to me, Mokuba slammed in to me as well and I almost fall over from the force of the two of them.  
"Hey, guys I'm fine," I tell them.  Yuganna sniffles and looks me in the eye,  
"She's hurt,"  
I blink and realise that Yuganna is referring to the woman lying in the hospital bed.  Yuganna nods and she takes the woman's hand in her small child-sized ones.  
"Her name is Miria," Yuganna softly speaks; her voice is barely audible, "she knows much pain."  
I flinch as I realise that Yuganna's ability has done what it always does.  She would know "Miria" like a dear friend even if this "Miria" knew nothing about Yuganna.  I look at Mokuba and the same thought passes between us.  I found it strange that Yuganna didn't like Joey or Tristan for that matter, she even hated Yugi Muto for crying out loud, and I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand him.  Yet she took a shine to Téa for some reason I couldn't get, and now that I thought about it Téa was a woman too.  Perhaps it was the same for all men, but I doubted that in the same instant I thought of it.  Yuganna had a somewhat strange mind that few if any could understand.  I sighed as Yuganna took to sitting down near Miria, if that was the woman's name.  We sat and waited for the doctors to show up and tell us what was going on.  I looked at the woman, there was something strange in the way she was, something that I didn't understand or even see.  Clearly she was a strange woman and not from around here, or even this time as there had been a large sword with her.  Of course I had decided to keep the sword close to her as best I could.  I was astounded by how heavy it was.  It was in that moment my phone decided to ring,  
"Hello-"  
"Seto where are you?" my twin sister Shisanara's voice was both high pitched and worried,  
"Shisa, it's ok, we're fine," I told her, "we'll be home as soon as we can,"  
"Ok, just be careful, I'll see you when you get back." she heaved a sigh of relief and the phone went dead.  
I sat near Yuganna and I noticed that the woman's eyes were still closed, but her breathing seemed to be shallower now, like she was going to wake up soon.  I saw her long blond lashes flicker and her eyes opened.  
  
I was staring at pure silver eyes.  I felt as if my very soul was being looked in to, but my gaze remained.  Those eyes were not normal human coloured eyes, they were almost monster like, and yet she was human, heck Yuganna had picked up on as much, and she was a mind reader.  The woman spoke, her voice was powerful and it was quite authoritative,  
"Who are you?" she asked,  
"I'm Seto," I replied, "This is my younger brother Mokuba and my cousin Yuganna,"  
Those silver eyes narrowed in concentration and she was quite for a moment.  Just when I thought she'd gone back to sleep, she suddenly asked, "Where am I?"  
"You're in Domino City Hospital," Yuganna replied, "You were hurt, so the doctors had to help heal your wounds.  Unfortunately the result will leave scars, but you'll be safe here for a while,"  
I draw in a deep breath about to tell Yuganna to settle down when those silver eyes look in to mine…  
  
***  
  
He woke with a start and looked around him, his wife was resting in the bed beside him but she wasn't sleeping.  He'd known her for three years now and he knew that she didn't eat much or sleep often.  Her long pale razor banged shaggy blond hair fell just below her shoulders and she was wearing her usual sleeveless nightgown, the one that hid her scar that ran almost the full length of her body, though she didn't need to hide it from him as he was long since used to it now.  Seto stretched and Miria's eyes flicked to him,  
"I'm fine Seto," she began,  
"No, you're not, something's eating you Miria," he said voicing his concern for her, "is something wrong?"  
Miria looked away, guiltily and turned to face Seto, and slowly spoke, "it's just…I think something moved inside me just now."  
Her silver eyes were wide and fearful; Seto looked at Miria slightly confused; he wasn't expecting her to say that.  Then he shakily reached out to her, placing his hand on her stomach.  They both looked at each other when they felt the movement, Miria's eyes wide and fearful while Seto's were equally wide in curiosity.  Not a word passed between them, but the thought certainly did.  Surely with all the operations to get Miria to the point that she healed despite the fact that the wound never would heal and it had to be re-sown every so often to keep it together, despite the fact that there had been some small healing, most of the wound remained stubbornly open, much to the doctors' collective frustration.  They were about to try their most desperate option yet and now there was a baby to be had.  Yuganna had to have known something that everyone else didn't; surely she would have known what was going to happen…  
  
***  
  
The small woman looked at them with her pale blue eyes and regarded the news and information presented to her.  Yuganna closed her eyes and carefully looked at what information she had,  
"There is nothing that can be done, other than to try to go to term," she sighed, "the child grows, and as far as I can see they'll just have to be careful about it."  
Seto heaved a sigh of frustration and Yuganna looked at him sadly.  Miria looked down at the floor and it was then that a compromise was reached.  Seto and Miria had decided that the doctors should be able to check to make sure that Miria was alright.  Miria for her part missed her comrades who she hadn't seen in a long time, though she said nothing about that to anyone, though Yuganna knew most certainly something kept her from saying a word to Seto, almost as if she knew that Miria didn't want Seto to know yet…  
  
***  
  
Time passed and Miria was soon beginning to feel the strain of the pregnancy.  As her stomach grew, so too did the chances of her stitches tearing.  It was a worrying time for all concerned.  Seto did his best to make sure that Miria was comfortable and that the doctors came as rarely as possible.  Miria wondered why she was going through with it in the first place and sighed.  It was rare for her not to have a stitch tear apart.  In fact it was rare for her not to have less than three tear open at once, sometimes as many as ten if she moved too much.  She was surprised by how supportive Seto's twin, Shisanara was.  In fact Shisa could sew almost as well as the doctors patching up the small stiches as they popped.  Miria owed Shisa a lot, but Seto's sister wasn't having a bar of Miria's thanks saying that if it were her in Miria's position, she would hope for the same thing.  
  
Shisa was vastly different from Seto in her appearance.  Shisa was tall, her dark hair waved below her waist.  Shisa was more delicate looking than Seto, although she could land a fair blow if given the chance.  She wore short skirts and low cut tops, usually just to annoy Seto, but mostly because she hated hiding herself and loved to stand out.  Few people actually knew about Shisanara Kaiba.  Those that did usually didn't want to talk about her as Shisa would give news crews a mouth full from time to time, putting them "in their place" as she would say.  Where Seto tolerated the media, Shisa didn't.  Miria often saw the difference and could see what was going on well before it happened.  Such was the closeness of the relationship that the whole family shared.  Yuganna was the most sensitive of the family as she could hear what the others were thinking, she loved everyone to bits and despite the fact that she was small, Yuganna had a presence about her that was often noticed when she was absent, even the journalists would notice if Yuganna wasn't with them, often asking how she was going since most people were curious about Seto's little cousin who dressed quite strangely.  To them Mokuba was neither here nor there.  He was one of the background members of the family and didn't face much of the cameras.  Miria and Seto took most of the cameras and Shisa scared them away.  
  
Miria woke to a new day and she still couldn't sense her comrades' yoki.  She sighed in frustration.  She was hoping that she would be able to sense them, but it wasn't to be today.  Miria suppressed her yoki lower and went to get out of bed when she felt a pang of pain.  It wasn't pleasant, but it did pass.  As Miria got out of bed it was clear that Seto had been up for hours again.  She padded across the room and carefully opened the door.  She walked down the hall way and entered Seto's study.  Sure enough he was sitting behind the desk typing away on the laptop computer for work.  Miria sat in the other chair and waited for Seto to finish what he was doing.  Seto however chose the moment that she sat down to look up,  
"Hey Miria, sleep well?" he asked gently,  
"I think I slept alright," Miria replied.  
Seto got up and walked over to her.  Miria stood up and they kissed.  Mokuba made a fuss and Shisa smacked Mokuba behind the ear while Yuganna giggled.  
"I bet he forgot about what's happening today-" Shisa began with a smirk,  
"Shut up Shisa," Seto sighed, "I know what's happening, today of all days or have you forgotten sister?"  
Shisa glared at Seto, she knew what was going on, a quick look at Miria revealed that she was smiling just a little.  Shisa sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sure picking up Marik and Odion from the airport,"  
"And the doctor's meant to be coming today too," Miria sighed resting her head on Seto.  Shisa took one look at her sister-in-law and saw that Miria was really tired.  She noticed that Seto's arm was around Miria and that he was gently supporting her weight.  Shisa heaved another sighed and Yuganna suddenly squealed loudly causing them all to look at her,  
"Oh, my goodness!" the small woman cried, "Oh wow,"  
"What Yuganna?" everyone asked at once,  
"Strange minds, I don't know what but they're looking for something," Yuganna said slowly, "besides, Miria you need to rest,"  
"Of course I'm not letting you push yourself Miria," Seto added.  He lifted Miria up and carried her back to bed.  
  
Once Miria was in bed Shisa headed out to pick up Marik and Odion, Yuganna wanted to come along but Shisa didn't want her ear talked off.  Yuganna sighed and hung out with Miria instead.  For some reason the others didn't know Miria seemed to like having Yuganna talk all day.  Seto figured out that Yuganna distracted Miria and kept her busy, helping her to think about other things rather than anything that she could dwell on that was depressing.  Seto smiled as he watched Yuganna do what she did best, talking and playing around, he knew that Yuganna had a much younger mind than the rest of the family, even the teenaged Mokuba acted older than Yuganna did.  Seto didn't mind Yuganna's mental youth, it served her well, as most humans took her to be younger than what she really was so she did get away with some of her actions.  Seto heard a strange sound and turned sharply Mokuba was holding his phone in his hand.  The sound that Seto had heard was Mokuba's ringing phone. Seto sighed and walked in to his room.  He decided to sit near Miria who was flat out on the bed sleeping again.  Seto looked at Yuganna and she ran in to his study fetching his work laptop.  Seto was busily working through a report when the door opened and Marik and Odion both entered.  Odion had changed quite a bit since Seto had last seen him.  Marik really showed the passage of time though, having bulked up since the last time Seto had seen him.  Marik sighed as Yuganna jumped and landed in his arms.  
"Oomph!  Yuganna!" Marik half cried in shock,  
"Sorry," Yuganna replied as Marik half staggered under Yuganna's weight.  Thankfully Marik remained standing and Yuganna snuggled closer to him happily.  Marik sighed and Odion's eyes were wide for a few seconds.  Yuganna looked at Odion and gave him a small smile.  Miria moaned and woke, she was burning and feverish.  Yuganna jumped off Marik quickly and ran off.  By the time Yuganna came back she had a damp cloth in her hand and lightly placed it on Miria's head.  Miria gave Yuganna a look of gratitude and half closed her eyes.  Seto stayed close to his wife and held her hand gently, the doctor was due any time soon and Marik knew what was going on.  Seto sighed; Yuganna sure knew how to explain things to Marik.  He understood most of what was going on, though lacked the finer details as such.  Miria settled back down and was sleeping again, though it was more like she was dozing rather than sleeping.  Mokuba yelled loudly and the doctor quietly arrived.  
  
Half an hour later in which Miria's stitches had been re done things settled down for a while, until Miria suddenly clutched Seto's hand.  Something hurt a lot.  Seto paused as Miria faintly moaned in pain and realised that they were going to have to call the doctor back again.


End file.
